injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Woman (Multiverse saga)
Spider-Woman is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Spider-Woman is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Spider-Woman was born Jessica Miriam Drew, daughter of Jonathan Drew and Merriam Drew, in London, England. At a young age, her family moves to a lab built by her father andHerbert Wyndham near Mount Wundagore in Transia, where she becomes gravely ill from months of uranium exposure. To save her life, her father injects her with an experimental serum based on irradiated spiders' blood. Because the serum requires a month's incubation, Wyndham places her in a genetic accelerator. Shortly after, her mother dies and her father leaves for the U.S.A., leaving Wyndham to care for her.11 While in the accelerator, she ages at a decelerated rate. When she is finally released, decades later, Drew is only 17 years old. Drew is ostracized by the other residents of Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary's New Men, since she was originally human while they were animals. Because of this, she eventually leaves to seek human civilization. She is captured by a HYDRA reserve unit under Count Otto Vermis's leadership who erases her memories, brainwashes her, and recruits her as a HYDRA agent under the codename Arachne. One of HYDRA's top agents, Jared, is assigned to train her in combat and espionage, and to seduce her. Once Jessica has become his lover, he allows himself to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., so that she can be goaded into assassinating S.H.I.E.L.D. commander Nick Fury. While battling Fury, Jessica accidentally kills Jared and learns HYDRA's true nature. She quits HYDRA and assaults the unit's base, sending Count Vermis into a fatal crash, but not before he unlocks memory implants that she was actually an evolved spider and had killed a man before her association with HYDRA. Despondent from these revelations, she wanders the woods where Vermis crashed until being recaptured and hypnotised by HYDRA. Origin does away with the spider-blood serum and genetic accelerator elements of the character's previous origin story. Instead, Jessica's powers derive from her mother's womb being hit by a laser beam containing the DNA traits of several different species of spiders while she was carrying Jessica (the Drews were trying to splice and harness spiders' environmental adaptive capabilities, in order to graft them into the human genome). After Jessica's parents disappear under mysterious circumstances, Jessica is recruited into HYDRA (under false pretenses), where she is made into a formidable fighter and assassin. She is trained and mentored by Taskmaster, who schools her in many martial disciplines and more than seven different fighting styles out of his own "arsenal". Going by the "Spider-Woman" name, Jessica Drew is ordered to abduct Alicia Masters vacationing in London. During the resultant conflict with Ben Grimm, she recovers from her brainwashing and joins him in saving Masters. She and Grimm then encounter Modred the Mystic, who removes HYDRA's memory implants and restores her memories. Jessica moves into an apartment in London, but finds it impossible to get a job due to her complete lack of background and her tendency to inspire dislike and even fear in other people. Following an aborted break-in she is unmasked by Scotland Yard officer (and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) Jerry Hunt who becomes obsessed with her. During this troubled time she is approached by the mysterious sorcerer Magnus, who offers help. After defending him from Excaliber who was sent by Morgan Le Fay to recover the Darkhold, he suggests she relocate with him to Los Angeles. Magnus tutors her in the ways of civilization and informs her that her father was murdered, leading her on a hunt for his killer. She is distracted from this hunt when Morgan Le Fey's ghost again seeks the Darkhold, this time in person. During the battle, Hunt catches up with Jessica, and they begin a romantic relationship. With his help, she identifies her father's murderer who dies immediately after confessing. For the time, Jessica chooses to keep her doings as Spider-Woman a secret. Her relationship with Hunt sours, and following a final battle with the Brothers Grimm, he and Magnus part ways with her. For the next three months she makes a hand-to-mouth living by working as a receptionist at the Hatros Institute while undergoing group therapy there. Though she ultimately loses the position due to a change in management, during her time there she received medication to suppress her pheromones so that she could move effectively among people without producing any unwanted side-effects, formed a strong friendship with fellow patient and aspiring actress Lindsay McCabe, and developed acquaintances with several other superheroes. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Spider Brawl: Spider-Woman does a combo of punches and kicks. * Venom Blast: Spider-Woman fires a bio-electric burst from her hands. * Fear: Spider-Woman emits a fear pheromone from her body that makes the opponent run away from her if it touches them. * Seduction: Spider-Woman emits an attraction pheromone from her body that makes her opponent blindly run towards her if it touches them. Grab Venom Stun: Spider-Woman grabs the opponent and places her hand over their chest, shocking them with a bio-electric blast and stunning them. Super Move Venom Bolt: Spider-Woman fires a powerful bio-electric blast from her hands. Ultimate Attack Spider's Venom: Spider-Woman does a lunging kick. If she hits, Spider-Woman kicks the opponent into the air and jumps after them, stunning them with a bio-electric shock. Spider-Woman then unleashes a barrage of powerful blows at the opponent from all sides, followed by kicking them to the ground and holding them down. Spider-Woman then places her hands over the opponent's chest and unleashes a fatal blast of bio-electricity to finish them off. Entrance, Exit, and Taunt Entrance: Spider-Woman is seen walking on the arena ceiling before hopping down from it and taking a fighting stance. Exit: Spider-Woman emits bio-electricity from her hands before leaping onto the ceiling and clinging to it. Alternate Costumers rs_634x679-140319140013-634.Spider-Woman-Jessica-Drew.jl.031914.jpg|primary Spider-Woman_Vol_5_5_Anka_Variant_Textless.jpg|Marvel now Spider-Woman_(Jessica_Drew_-_Peter_Parker_Clone|ultimate Spiderwoman.jpg|lego Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Justice Avengers Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)